Cupid's Arrow Dot Com
by Channell C. Walker
Summary: Kagome is tired of spending her Friday nights alone, so when she sees a commercial for an online dating site, she decides it won't kill her to join. 100 Word Drabble.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Friday Night

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter One: Lonely Friday night**

Kagome sat at home on a Friday night in front of her television. Flicking through channels, she suddenly stopped on a crime show. The wife had stabbed her husband 23 times because he left her for a younger woman. It sucked her in and she lost herself in the story. That was until her cat jumped on her lap.

"Ugh, Buyo!" she cried, shoving the creature onto the couch. She looked at its big yellow eyes. "Why are you my hot date tonight?" she asked.

"Are you ready to find love?" came a voice from the television. "Join ."

"Hmm."

Word count: 100


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Cherubs

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Two: Pink Cherubs**

The commercial for the online dating site had caught her attention. She looked back at her cat. "What do you think?" she asked. She looked over at her desk. Her laptop sat calling to her. She pulled up her chair and bathed the keyboard in pale blue light. A bright pink page popped up on the screen. The borders were covered with tiny, fat, winged-cherubs and ribbons of hearts. The cherubs rained down heart-tipped arrows. It was entirely cheesy. "They have got to be joking. Who would join a site like this?" She clicked the register link. "Me."

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	3. Chapter 3: Live

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Three: Live**

She leaned back in her chair and looked proudly at her new profile page. She had posted a cute picture and filled out all the information. She took all the personality quizzes and even worked on some of the extra fun stuff they had on the menu bar. She tried to be as honest as possible while also keeping it light and fun. She didn't want to come off too serious. With her breath held high in her chest, she nervously clicked the publish button. It was done. She was now a part of the online dating world. Now what?

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	4. Chapter 4: Anyone There?

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Four: Anyone There?**

Minutes ticked by where nothing happened. She scrolled through her matches, but didn't see anyone who sparked her interest. "Are there any good looking guys on this?" she complained and she moved on to yet another page of 'matches'. All she saw were guys with sickly pale skin and oily hair posing awkwardly in front of webcams or bathroom mirrors. She was starting to think this online dating thing was a big mistake. Just when she was about to log off for the night a hot pink alert bubble appeared in the corner of her screen. _Studly868 wants to chat._

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	5. Chapter 5: Decent

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Five: Decent**

Studly868 was a macho name at best and Kagome was a little skeptical about chatting with him. After all the buys she had seen in her matches she was doubtful this guy would be her type. Instead of accepting the chat right away she checked out his profile. The first thing she looked at was his profile picture and he was decent looking. Nothing jaw dropping. He was athletic and educated. He was a little taller than her in flats, but she figured 2 inch heels were still in the picture. So far, he seemed pretty good. "Sure, let's chat."

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No, He Didn

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Six: Oh No, He Didn't**

She took a deep breath to release her nerves before sending a message. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Studly868 replied right away, "Nothing much. What's going on with you?"

Kagome's nerves eased a little bit. This was just like talking to her friends through instant message, only this guy is a complete stranger. It could be worse, right?

"Just hanging out, watching TV," she sent back. She had to admit sitting home alone watching reality television seemed more than a little pathetic.

"Lol, so you're pretty bored, huh?"

"I'd say more than a little."

"Lol. Do you wanna come over?"

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong One

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Seven: The Wrong One**

Kagome sat staring at her screen, shocked. Did he just ask that? They hadn't been talking for five minutes and he was already inviting her over. She couldn't believe it. Alarm bells started ringing fiercely in her head. Another hot pink alert bubble popped up on her screen. It read: _REDtails43 wants to chat._

She didn't know what to do. She had to ditch the creep, but she didn't want to chance talking to another one. So, she decided to wait it out.

To Studly868 she wrote, "I'm sorry, but I'm not that girl."

"Your loss," was his immediate reply.

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	8. Chapter 8: Persistent

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Eight: Persistent **

"He's such a jerk!" she screamed at her computer out of frustration. "He wasn't even that cute." She made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat and looked down at Buyo asleep at her feet. "If only I could be that content," she thought aloud. The alert bubble flashed again. REDtalis43 really wanted to talk to her. It was a little flattering, but before she could accept the chat she had to check out his profile. Not that it would tell her if he is a creep, but maybe he'll be a dumb creep. "Who are you, REDtails43?"

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	9. Chapter 9: Hoax

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Nine: Hoax**

Long red hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. REDtails43 was absolutely gorgeous. "Where in the world did you come from?" Kagome asked as she scrolled through his well-crafted profile. This had to be a creep. There is no way a guy like this exists in reality. It had to be a fake profile. It just had to be. "There's only one way to find out," she said as she clicked the accept button.

He did not waste any time talking to her. "Hey, how are you doing? I thought I would never get the chance to talk to you."

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	10. Chapter 10: Pathetic

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Ten: Pathetic**

So far, he seemed really nice and sociable. Kagome decided to bite. She wanted to know where this was headed.

"I'm doing fine. How about you? What brings you to this site on a Friday night?" she replied. She tried to match his friendliness, but felt she had possibly fallen a bit short.

"I'm doing better now I have someone to talk to. I like to log in at least once a day and see if there is a girl out there who is right for me. Don't worry I have plans for the night. What do you have planned?"

Word count: 100

If you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	11. Chapter 11: Make it True

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Eleven: Make it True**

Oh no, he has plans for the night like a normal person. Kagome groaned as she tilted her chair back, precariously balancing on the back legs. She couldn't lie to him. That would be even more pathetic than telling the truth. She paused for a moment, staring at the smooth white ceiling. Maybe, she could tell him she had plans and have it be the truth at the same time. She raced over to her phone which sat alone on her plush green couch. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the right name and sent out a text.

Word count: 100

**I have posted many "Thank you's" on my Facebook. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Idea?

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twelve: Bad Idea?**

She paced around her living room anxiously waiting for a reply from Sango. She doubted she would get one because she and Sango had not met up in a few months. Their schedules never seemed to match up and Kagome had lost her taste for the club scene with all the drama that bubbles up under the influence of alcohol. The last time she and Sango went out, Kagome was cornered by an extremely drunk man who tried to strip her naked in front of everyone. She was beginning to change her mind when she heard a familiar little beep.

Word count: 100

**I have posted many "Thank you's" on my Facebook. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	13. Chapter 13: Crickets

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirteen: Crickets**

"Hey girlie, long time no word? What's up?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief after reading the text. "What do you have planned for tonight? I really need to go out," she replied in a hopefully casual way.

As she waited for a return text, her computer screen flashed with another message from REDtails43. "Are you still there?" he asked.

"Oh no," she thought. She could have smacked her herself for forgetting she was still in a live chat. She quickly typed a reply, "Yep, still here."

"So… do you have any plans?"

Still no text.

She needed to stall.

Word count: 100

**I have posted many "Thank you's" on my Facebook. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	14. Chapter 14: Found Out

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Fourteen: Found Out**

"Of course I have plans. It is Friday night. Everyone has plans." She really hoped that didn't come off as lame as she thought.

"You don't have any plans, do you? Lol." He had sniffed her out. She was done for. She was going to be the girl who sits at home every night with her cat eating tubs of ice cream… Wait. She was already that girl.

Her head was dangerously close to face-planting on her desk.

Just then, her phone alerted her to a new text. She sent up a quick prayer and read her pixellated savior.

Word count: 100

**I have posted many "Thank you's" on my Facebook. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Fifteen: Decisions**

"Going out to the club with Kikyo tonight. You sure you want to join in? It can get a little crazy."

Kagome chewed her lip as she thought it over. A crazy night of debauchery versus a calm, quiet night at home with Buyo? That wasn't a hard decision to make. In a flash, she had typed up her reply and hit send.

Sango replied right away, "We'll meet up at your place at 11."

Great. Now all she had to do was start getting ready. But first she had to tell REDtails43 all about her plans for the evening.

Word count: 100

**I have posted many "Thank you's" on my Facebook. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	16. Chapter 16: Out of My Hands

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Sixteen: Out of My Hands**

When she sat down at her computer there was a single question mark next to REDtails43's screen name. She reminded herself to stop neglecting people just because they weren't in the room.

"Sorry, my friends needed to know where to meet tonight." She hoped that would explain things.

"It's cool… So, what are you all doing?"

"We're going out to a club downtown."

"Which one?" he asked.

Kagome chewed her lip nervously before replying, "I have no idea, but I'm sure they do."

"Ha, ha," he laughed, then typed, "Maybe you'll see while you're out dancing the night away."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	17. Chapter 17: 20 Somethings

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Seventeen: 20 Somethings**

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the keyboard. "You're going out to a club too?" She felt a little silly asking, but she had to confirm.

"Of course I am. Isn't that what 20-somethings do on the weekends? Hop from club to club, doing body shots, and losing their minds to X-tasy?"

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say to that. She had never done any of those things. She was saved from having to reply with his next blurb.

"You do know I was kidding, right?"

Feeling a little sheepish, she answered back, "Yeah, of course I knew that."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	18. Chapter 18: Too Cool

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Eighteen: Too Cool**

"So which club are you going to tonight?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the conversation moving while at the same time eyeing the clock. The longer she spent talking to him the less time she would have to transform herself from hairy recluse to sex goddess.

"I'll be at Club Tardis with some of my friends."

"Do you go there often?"

"Lol no, it's a little too cool for my tastes. I didn't pick it, one of my not-so-close friends did."

"Why are you going then?"

"My best friend would skin me if I didn't. It's his birthday."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.

**People who have reviewed the story and can check out my reply on Facebook: **

Sesschanfan, Stella, Luna, pokemoneveeforever, Matsuo Hotaru, Team Seth. Jacob and Leah, Loveyaa, Azumigurl, HerrowKitteh, LoveAndFaith and LoveInTheBattlefield.

**Thank you to all of you who have become my Facebook friends! Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Is It Too Late To Stay Home

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Nineteen: Is It Too Late To Stay Home?**

The clock read 9:30. Kagome had to get off or face Sango and Kikyo in a towel with only one leg shaved. REDtails43 didn't put up much of a fuss and she was able to log off without trouble.

She managed to get showered, dressed, and do her hair before eleven. She had just started applying her makeup when there was a loud knock at the door. Foundation brush in hand, she answered it to find her friends. Sango had bottles in both hands and Kikyo carried pizza.

"Who's ready to pre-game?" Sango said a little too loudly.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	20. Chapter 20: Pre-game

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty: Pre-game**

Kagome groaned at the tipsy Sango's actions. She hoped no one heard, or at least didn't care to complain. The last thing she needed was a complaint about noise. Her landlord was a bitch of an old lady who would sooner evict her than forgive a little noise.

Sango danced into her living room to music only she could hear. Kikyo trailed behind her. She wasn't as drunk as her friend. "She started drinking before I even picked her up. She had a bad day."

As if she heard the word 'drinking,' Sango spun around suddenly and yelled out "Shots!"

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	21. Chapter 21: Down the Hatch

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-one: Down the Hatch**

Kagome's life had turned into an LMFAO song. Sango was singing as she poured shots of the chocolate vodka she found in Kagome's freezer which was meant for baking, and spilling it all over the counters. Kikyo, encouraging Sango's wild behavior, put the stereo on full blast. Kagome immediately went into freak-out mode. She grabbed a rag and began wiping up the counters.

Then Kikyo was behind her with a tiny shot glass held in front of her face. "Here," she smiled mischievously, "this will help you relax."

Kagome looked at her friends, shrugged and said, "What the hell."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	22. Chapter 22: Shall We Go In?

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Shall We Go In?**

The crowd outside of Club Tardis was so large people were standing out by the curb. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo stood across the street looking over at the intimidating crowd.

"Are you sure you want to go in that place?" Sango asked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she hung back behind the rest as though she was ready to leave at any moment.

"Of course I want to go in. The whole point of coming out this way was to get into this stupid club, have a good time, and get you wasted. Remember?" Kagome snapped back.

Word count: 100

**As promised, here is the first of 2 chapters for my birthday. **

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	23. Chapter 23: We Shall

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-three: We Shall**

Sango got bored with waiting across from the club everyone wanted to be in, but few actually make it in. "If you want to go in, I suggest getting in line," she said while looking longingly at the door for Club East 92. There was no line in front and the music booming from it was good. There were even some good looking guys walking in.

Kagome looked from one club to the other, took a breath and crossed the street. Instead of going to the end of the line, she walked up to the bouncer. "I'd like to enter."

Word count: 100

**To fulfill my promise, here is chapter 2 of 2 for my birthday. **If you missed my announcement on Facebook, CADC will start again next week. I need to write some more chapters to last a while. I ran out of prewritten chapters and I have a lot of homework to get done.

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	24. Chapter 24: Open Sesame

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-four: Open Sesame**

The bouncer in front of the door was huge. He had muscles on top of muscles and bright blue eyes that made him look like a little boy...if you covered up everything else. He looked down at Kagome a little surprised. "What?" he asked.

Kagome bucked up the nerve to speak again. It was surprisingly harder to do than the first time, but the shots from earlier were still warming her blood and boosting her edge.

"I would like to go inside...my friends too, of course." She pointed at her friends across the street, staring boldly at him.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	25. Chapter 25: Not Likely

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-five: Not Likely**

The bouncer looked over at Sango and Kikyo, then back to the small blue-eyed woman before him and shook his head. "No can do, miss. You'll have to wait in line with everyone else. Those are the rules." He raised a hand with a clipboard to point down the long line of people snaking their way around the next corner.

"What are the chances we will get in if we wait in this line?" Kagome asked hoping for an honest answer. The whole while eyeing the list of names on the clipboard.

The bouncer shrugged and replied, "Not likely."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	26. Chapter 26: Options

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-six: Options**

"So you want us to waste our night in a line for a club we won't get in to? That's not very nice of you," Kagome snapped. She getting a bit irritated now.

"I don't make the rules and I don't want you to waste your night. I am only giving you your options. If you want in, stand in line." He looked away after that, no longer acknowledging her presence.

Kagome wanted to pout. She could hear Sango calling her back. They wanted to go to a different club.

Just then, a stretch limo pulled up at the door.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	27. Chapter 27: Who is it?

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Who is it?**

Long, black, and sleek the limo came to a slow stop right at the door. The windows were tinted so no one could look inside. The bouncer came back to life with this new arrival and immediately began to clear the way.

The driver came around and opened the door for his passengers and three men stepped out. The first had short dark hair and sparkling violet eyes. The second had silver hair, golden eyes and a sexy smirk on his face. The last one...the last one was REDtails43 looking amazing in a sky blue shirt and black pants.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	28. Chapter 28: Time To Pout

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Thank you to all of you who wished me a happy birthday. I cannot thank you enough.**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Time To Pout**

Kagome shouldn't have been surprised. She knew he would be here. She knew there was a chance they would run into each other. She was even hoping it would happen. She was not expecting him to show up in a stretch limo with two equally attractive guys and leaving her to drool over them with all the other girls in line. She couldn't believe it.

As they walked by, she tried to catch REDtails43's attention. She jumped, waved, yelled. In general, made quite the fool of herself. He never noticed any of it. This time she really did pout.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.

**Here are the people whose reviews I have replied to on my Facebook: **

Angel-Rias, jaimesesshy, Azumigurl, Inuyashaket27, kieraTDG, Sesshomaru2004, **grammar girl, **Starfyre, heieisbest, Rose, LoveInTheBattlefield and LoveAndFaith.


	29. Chapter 29: Unfamiliar

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Happy Easter, everyone!**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Unfamiliar**

Kagome walked back to her friends feeling a little embarrassed. Sango was less than sympathetic. "We should have just gone to that bar on Madison. I always have a good time there."

"We still have time to go. The night's just started," Kikyo stated after checking the time on her phone. Sango looked up and down the street. "Where did we put the car?"

"I think we parked around the corner," Kagome supplied, trying to be helpful. The three girls began to walk towards the corner she pointed out.

"I hope you're not leaving yet," came a voice from behind.

Word count: 100

**Thank you to all of you who showed me support these past weeks. Your messages were very helpful and brightened a dark time for me. Thank you.**

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	30. Chapter 30: Favor

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty: Favor**

Kagome stopped walking when she heard the voice. She didn't recognize it, but the tone implied she should. She turned around to find REDtails43 half cast in light by the streetlamp. She did not need to see his entire face to know it was him. "I thought you didn't see me," she said a little unsure if herself.

"You look a little different from your picture so I wasn't sure it was you, but you did tell me you'd be out tonight and I figured the odds would be in my favor. If only just this once." He smirked cockily.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.

**Check out my Facebook to see my replies to these lovely reviewers: **Runa Henshin, plwolf1, heieisbest, YacineYule16, Kagome Pureheart, ZyiareHellsing, GiggleboxGirlie, LoveInTheBattlefield & LoveAndFaith, Pricila, kagome midnight fox, llebreknit, and Nessa.

**I posted this reply on my Facebook, but I doubt the person who left it would look at it there, so here it is (I copied the review below straight from the site):**

Nessa: I fucking hat how short each story is. I write stories on wattpad. And compared to them and everyone else on this entire website, you suck a$$

This was sent to me by an obviously angry reader. I would like to say to her that I'm sorry you don't like my story, but I did put in the description that this would be a drabble, not a chapter story with each chapter being 100 words. I did not make you click on the link and I did not make you read 13 chapters. People who do not like drabbles should not read them and think "This will turn into a chapter story soon" because it won't. I do not know what you write on wattpad, and I'm sure your work is popular and you have every reason to judge my writing. I do not mind criticism, but I do mind blatant ignorance. You are not my target audience and I have other chapter stories written in different voices if you would like something with a little more meat to it. Thank you for leaving this review, without it I would have never known people like you exist.


	31. Chapter 31: Kill Time

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-one: Kill Time**

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She looked over her shoulder at her friends, but they weren't there. She spun around and searched the street for them, but found nothing.

"Looking for something?" REDtails43 asked peering behind her, searching for a clue to her weird behavior.

Feeling a little silly she whipped back around and replied, "I think I lost my friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Describe them to me, maybe I can help."

"No, don't worry about it. They'll be fine. I'll catch up with them later."

REDtails43 looked back at the club. "Would you like to kill time with me?"

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	32. Chapter 32: One Condition

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-two: One Condition**

Kagome gave the street a final sweep before answering. With her friends nowhere in sight she sighed and gave her answer, "Only on one condition."

"What's that?" he asked with a small smirk tilting his lips.

"What is your name?" she asked timidly. Her eyes searched his face for any signs of deceit.

REDtails43 laughed, "I never said, did I?" He chuckled a little more. "My name is Shippo. Shippo Suana, and what might your name be lovely lady?"

Kagome tried not laugh at his cheesy-ness. "I am Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Shippo smiled and presented his arm. "Shall we?"

Word count: 100

**Happy Birthday to Kagome Past and Present! Have an awesome 21st!**

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	33. Chapter 33: Transported

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-three: Transported**

They crossed the street and the giant bouncer let them walk right in, giving Kagome a little wink as she passed. She smiled at him, but was a little unsure as how to read the wink.

Inside, she was transported back to ancient Egypt. Sand-colored pillars with hieroglyphics separated a sandy walkway from the dance floor. People sat at beautifully carved wooden tables pouring wine out of ceramic pitchers. There were men and women dressed in fine linen with black wigs and gold headdresses. Shippo led her to a room with a curtain. "You'll need to change in here."

Word count: 100

**If you have sent a review anytime since April, I have replied on my Facebook. Also, there's an author's note posted if you'd like to take a look.**

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	34. Chapter 34: Royalty

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-four: Royalty**

Kagome stared at her reflection and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked as though her skin had been kissed by the sun. Her eyes and brows were lined in charcoal. She was draped in white linen and her hair was adorned with braids and gold. A golden serpent encircled her arm and leather sandals graced her feet. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this moment. It was like staring at egyptian royalty and she thought to herself, "So this is what it would like to travel back in time." Peeling herself away, she stepped out the room.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	35. Chapter 35: Manliner

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-five: Manliner**

Shippo was waiting for her looking a little out of place with his long auburn hair, but he still looked good in his linen and he certainly could rock the egyptian manliner. He looked right past her and Kagome had to stop herself from laughing; instead, she walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello there, sailor," she greeted with a smile.

Shippo gave her a confused look before realization dawned on him. "You-you look… breathtaking!"

She smiled outright at that compliment. "That'll do." She took his offered arm as they headed to the table.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	36. Chapter 36: Sailor

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-six: Sailor**

All around them were people drinking wine and live music played from every corner. People were partying like it was 1999 B.C. and she was loving every bit of it.

Shippo leaned close to whisper in her ear, "You know that greeting you gave was from the wrong time period."

Kagame smirked. "Oh, I don't know. With that getup and your exotic features it would have been practically impossible for you to be nobility. You're best option would be a merchant as I wouldn't think you'd go for a peasant or slave. Wouldn't you agree?" Her eyes danced with mischief.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	37. Chapter 37: Awkward Moment

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Awkward Moment**

They rounded the corner to see a raucous group of men sloshing wine all over themselves and the lovely women on their laps. "Shippo!" one of them called. He was the silver-haired guy Kagome saw outside earlier. "Where have you been? You're missing an awesome party!" He passed two goblets down along with a half empty bottle. "Who's the chick?" he asked, giving Kagome a once over.

Shippo hugged her a little closer. "This is Kagome, my date."

"Oh ho!" interjected the black-haired man closest to the pair. "Doest mine ears deceive me? _You _have a _date? _Really?"

Word count: 100

That awkward moment when your friends say something embarrassing about you.

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	38. Chapter 38: Socially Inept

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Socially Inept**

The guys burst into laughs while the girls looked at each other fairly confused. Shippo's hand disappeared from Kagome's side and he cleared his throat. "Um...well, this is Kagome." He introduced. He looked a bit uneasy. He looked at her for a second before saying, "Kagome, these two idiots are Miroku," he motioned to the dark-haired man, "and Inuyasha." He pointed at the loud silver-haired man. Kagome made a feeble wave and forced herself not to take a step back. She suddenly became self conscious. She was never any good at meeting new people. "Hi," she chirped.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	39. Chapter 39: Freaks and Geeks

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Freaks and Geeks**

She could have kicked herself. She sat awkwardly next to Miroku and his lady-friend whom no one introduced. Apparently the girls weren't important. Shippo sat awkwardly across from her next to Inuyasha and his chickadee. Kagome wondered what she could do to get back the playfulness he'd had before. So, she tried to find something to talk about. "Shi-Ship-Shippo told me that you guys were out to celebrate a birthday. Who's birthday are we celebrating?" she stuttered. Afterwards she thought, "Nooo, that wasn't lame at all. No one could possible think you're a freak now, can they?"

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	40. Chapter 40: RIP

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty: R.I.P**

Miroku raised his hand in answer to her question. "Sadly, it is my birthday and we are not celebrating. They are putting my life to rest and I'm enjoying the ride. All by force, I assure you."

"Putting your life to rest?"

Inuyasha decided to answer this question, "Yeah, this idiot got engaged last night to a real bitch, so we're saying goodbye to his balls." He poured Miroku another glass. "That chick is going to rip them off and lock them away in her trunk with the balls of all her exes."

Kagome didn't know if she should laugh.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	41. Chapter 41: VIP

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-one: V.I.P**

So, she decided to change the subject. "So...um, why did you guys choose this place? And how did you manage to get in? This is supposed to be the hottest club in the city right now, some celebrities can't even get in."

Inuyasha leaned forward to answer, dribbling wine on the sand at their feet. "I manage the place for my brother. He owns it, but hates dealing with drunk people."

"So he sent another drunk to deal with them," Shippo piped in. It was the first time he'd cracked a joke since they sat down at the table.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	42. Chapter 42: Extra Wheel

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-two: Extra Wheel**

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a drink every now and then." Inuyasha defended himself as he added more wine to Shippo's cup. "It's good for you, they said so on the news."

Kagome was starting to feel lost in the banter between the three close friends so, she excused herself and headed towards the ladies' room. She hoped she could get a hold of her friends before they passed out somewhere. Maybe someone could come get her or at least keep her company.

Behind her, Shippo asked, "So where's Sesshomaru tonight?"

She didn't hear Inuyasha say, "He's around somewhere."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	43. Chapter 43: Maze

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-three: Maze**

Club Tardis was a maze. Kagome wished she had paid attention when she was walking with Shippo. The place seemed to go on forever, and there was no restroom in sight. She rounded a statue of a sphinx and found herself in a hallway. Instantly, everything became quiet. Stepped a little ways down the hall. Fr enough away that no one would try to talk to her, but not far enough to seem like she's snooping. She leaned up against a wall and fumbled with her phone. Calling Sango first, she relaxed then the wall fell out from behind her.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	44. Chapter 44: The K Gene

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-four: The K Gene**

Strong hands gripped her shoulders just when she had given up hope of regaining her balance. Feeling herself lifted back to her feet sent a wave of relief and confusion over her. It wasn't until she was standing again and staring her savior in the face that she became incredibly embarrassed. The man in front of her was Gorgeous with a capital G and she had to pick that moment to put her klutz gene on exhibition.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't even - I mean, I hadn't - I should have -" She ducked her head. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	45. Chapter 45: Do You Believe in Magic?

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-five: Do you believe in Magic?**

When she looked back up, he was gone. Vanished. Poof. No more super sexy guy with shiny silver hair and golden eyes that made her insides burn with longing. She looked down the hall on either side. Nothing. She tried to look in the room, but the door was locked. Sighing, she leaned against a real wall. One that wouldn't magically open at inopportune moments. That's when she heard the tiny voice coming from somewhere near her feet.

"Hello, hello. Kagome are you there?" It was Sango. She had forgotten all about her. Quickly she said, "Come get me, please?"

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	46. Chapter 46: Bounce

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-six: Bounce**

Kagome paced the length of the hallway waiting for Sango to call to let her know she was outside. She stopped the moment emerald eyes peered around the corner.

"There you are. We were wondering where you had gotten off to. There's a pool going that you ditched me." Shippo laughed as he stood just a little ways in the hall.

Kagome felt awful looking at him and knowing what she was about to do. "Look, Shippo… I'm sorry, but I don't think this was a good idea. My friend is coming to pick me up. I really am sorry."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	47. Chapter 47: Details

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-seven: Details**

Kagome slid into the passenger seat and kept her eyes averted. Sango stared at her expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

Kagome kept her nose down, fiddling with her purse. "Well what?"

Sango rolled her eyes and made a small gesture with her hands. "Come on Kagome, you were in the hottest club in town, left early, and you're not even going to give up the details? Who does that?"

Kagome looked out the window. "I don't really want to talk about it. Could you just take me home, please?"

With a sigh, Sango started up the car and they were off.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	48. Chapter 48: A Dark Apartment

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-eight: A Dark Apartment**

Walking into her dark apartment, Kagome felt guilty about ditching Shippo. She dropped her keys on the end table and flopped down on the couch to take off her shoes. Buyo hopped up next to her and she idly scratched his ear as let her shoes fall to the floor one by one. She looked over to her computer still sitting on table where she left it. She looked from Buyo back to the computer, then peeled herself off the couch. The site was still up and there was a message in her inbox. Surprised, she had to open it.

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	49. Chapter 49: Close to Relief

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Forty-nine: Close to Relief**

The pale pink message box popped on the screen. It was from Shippo. Kagome swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and reading whatever it was Shippo wanted to say to her.

Kagome -

I'm sorry you felt uncomfortable. My friends can be hard to take at times. It probably wasn't the best time to meet me. If you were offended in any way I apologize. Can we try again? Maybe just get some coffee? Hope to hear from you soon.

Shippo

A weight lifted off her shoulders, but then another kind of guilt settled in it's place. What to do?

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


	50. Chapter 50: Advice

**Cupid's Arrow Dot Com**

By Channell C. Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. is not a real dating site and any site of the same name is purely coincidence. This is a complete work of fiction and does not include any real persons.

**Chapter Fifty: Advice**

It wasn't until the next morning when she decided to call Kikyo. When she answered, Kagome blurted out, "I left Shippo at the club and he's asked me out for coffee; should I go?"

She waited, breath held in her chest, for an answer.

Then it came. "No. At least not right away."

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked as she began pacing her kitchen.

"Schedule a meeting in the middle of the week on your busiest day. You have a tendency to linger. Until then go out on dates with other guys. That way you won't obsess like you do."

Word count: 100

If you have reviewed, followed or made this story one of your favorites or you want to see my reply to your review, you can friend me on Facebook. Check out my profile page for the link.


End file.
